


the hands are tied (as you to us)

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: claire bersih-bersih pada akhir pekan dan ia menemukan sesuatu. { Dean/Cas, Claire, normal-domestic Novak-Winchester!au }





	the hands are tied (as you to us)

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Cerita ini ditulis untuk prompt: timeless ; family fluff ; Dean/Cas, Claire, normal-domestic Novak-Winchester!au
>   * Merupakan entri Festival Fandom Barat III
> 


 

 

 

Jika Claire tidak kalah main monopoli dengan kedua ayahnya, dia tidak mungkin berada di ruang tengah sesorean ini. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak bersantai. Tidak ada _Netflix_ dan popcorn, karena kenyataannya Claire sedang membersihkan ruangan itu.

Jika saja ia tidak cari gara-gara dengan menyombongkan diri bahwa dirinya bisa mengalahkan Papa, Claire tidak mungkin terjebak dengan kain lap dan sebotol pembersih kaca.

Ruang tengah keluarga Novak-Winchester adalah ruangan yang paling luas di rumah mereka. Kedua ayah Claire sengaja merancangnya (Claire sudah bilang belum jika Dad adalah profesor teknik dan Papa adalah arsitek?), karena keluarga besar mereka paling senang berkumpul di sini. Ruang ini dilengkapi televisi layar datar super besar, sofa empuk, dan lemari kaca _, banyak sekali_ lemari kaca.

Satu lemari berisi koleksi DVD film. Satu lemari lain berisi majalah dan buku untuk umum (Claire menjulukinya begitu karena isi lemarinya terdiri dari koleksi bacaan yang disukai orang banyak; namun sebenarnya tak satupun buku-buku itu menyamai selera literatur keluarga Novak-Winchester yang agak aneh, untungnya mereka punya satu perpustakaan mini untuk itu di lantai dua).

Lalu ada tiga lemari lagi yang berisi koleksi cinderamata. Sebagian besar koleksi itu didapat ketika mereka liburan. Dibesarkan oleh dosen teknik dan arsitek, membuat Claire menghabiskan hidupnya dengan dikelilingi segala sesuatu yang berbau bangunan dan dekorasi. Merupakan kegiatan rutin apabila setiap liburan mereka mengisi waktu dengan melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai tempat dan membeli cinderamata. Selalu, yang dibeli oleh mereka adalah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan arsitektur. Claire lumayan bangga dengan hobi bersama ini.

Selain cinderamata dari liburan mereka, lemari itu juga diisi banyak benda pajangan lain. Seperti perhargaan desain taman kota terbaik yang didapat Papa. Atau piagam kompetisi karate Claire yang pertama. Atau tropi pemenang lomba membuat pie tahunan di Lawrence milik Dad ( _damn_ , Dad menang lima kali berturut-turut sebelum akhirnya malah ditarik untuk menjadi juri).

Ada juga benda lain. Koleksi piring Cina warisan Nenek Naomi yang diberikan kepada Papa atau piringan hitam The Beatles milik Nenek Mary yang dihadiahkan ke Dad, bahkan ada satu foto kelulusan paman Sam yang dibingkai dan dipajang di sini.

 

Claire tersenyum memandangi semuanya. Ia tidak pernah suka disuruh bersih-bersih, apalagi membersihkan lemari ini. Tapi sekali memulai, ia tahu dirinya tidak ingin berhenti. Menyenangkan mengetahui bahwa benda-benda mati ini menyimpan beragam kenangan, yang bisa mengingatkan kembali akan masa lalu.

 

Claire membersihkan debu di lemari dengan kemoceng dan mengelap lemari, sebelum akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu untuk dipoles. Ia menikmati "kekalahannya" dengan bernostalgia. Suasana rumah sepi meskipun ini hari Sabtu. Papa sedang mengerjakan proyeknya di ruang kerja dan Dad sedang keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan acara kampus. Claire menikmati waktu yang ia miliki, meskipun awalnya merajuk pada kedua ayahnya.

 

Ia sudah menyelesaikan empat dari lemari kaca, dan sekarang memulai lemari yang terakhir. Ternyata, meskipun ini menyenangkan, Claire sudah ingin segera bersantai dengan segelas limun dan menonton televisi. Tangannya tetap bekerja, tapi fokusnya kemana-mana.

Claire sedang memikirkan serial apa yang ingin ditontonnya malam ini, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Di rak paling atas, agak tersembunyi dari pandangan, Claire menarik satu patung keramik yang diikat dengan sebuah dasi bergaris biru. Untung Claire menariknya dengan kedua tangan, karena agaknya yang menjaga agar figur itu tetap tampak utuh hanyalah dasi yang mengikatnya seperti pita.

Claire mengamati patung yang ternyata adalah dua tangan yang saling menyatu seperti saat sedang berdoa. Claire punya satu yang seperti ini. Merupakan cetak biru tangannya saat berusia satu tahun. Benda ini agaknya sesuatu yang sama. Claire mengira ini mungkin salah satu koleksi relik teologi milik nenek Naomi (keluarga Novak sangat religius), sampai ia menyadari bahwa ukuran kedua telapak tangan itu berbeda.

Claire membawa patung di tangan untuk duduk di sofa dan meletakkannya di atas paha. Dibukanya ikatan dasi biru itu. Dan benarlah, patung itu terbelah dua begitu simpul dasinya merenggang.

Patung ini rusak. _Jadi, untuk apa disimpan? Dan lebih aneh lagi, kenapa diikat dengan dasi?_

Setelah mengencangkan ikatannya kembali, Claire mengangkat figur itu dengan penasaran. Pikirannya tengah sibuk mengobservasi apa kira-kira benda ini (tebakannya ini cetakan tangan kedua ayahnya), saat ia mendengar suara Impala milik Dad di luar rumah.

 

Claire terlonjak dan segera berlari ke pintu depan, otomatis menyambut ayahnya.

"Hei _Kiddo_ , bagaimana bersih-bersihnya?" Dean menyeringai saat mendapati putri semata wayangnya membuka pintu. "Dimana Papa?"

"Papa di atas." Claire menunjuk dengan gerakan mata yang menyiratkan 'selalu-sibuk-dengan-dunianya-sendiri', yang lalu mendapat imbalan acakan rambut dari sang ayah. Ia menepisnya sambil merengut main-main. "Dad!"

Dean tertawa, tidak tampak menyesal. "Jadi bagaimana soremu, Claire? Banyak bersenang-senang?"

Claire mencebik. "Huh."

"Ingat untuk tidak menantang Papa lain kali," Dean menggoda sembari melepas jas, setelah meletakkan kunci mobil di sebuah mangkuk keramik kecil di meja koridor.

Claire mendadak teringat akan sesuatu, langsung melupakan bahwa dirinya sedang (pura-pura) kesal. "Oh ya, Dad, aku menemukan sesuatu."

Ayahnya menaikkan alis, tapi Claire sudah terlanjur berlari ke ruang tengah. Tak seberapa lama, kedua tangannya mengangkat apa yang ia temukan.

"Lihat!" seru Claire antusias.

Dean tidak seketika menjawab. Mata hijaunya membulat, fokus tertuju pada obyek yang ditunjukkan sang putri. Mulutnya membuka dan membentuk huruf O. Claire nyaris tertawa melihat wajah komikal sang ayah.

"Dad?" panggilnya lembut. Dean belum sempat menjawab karena pada saat yang sama terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga yang disusul suara bariton Papa.

"Claire, Dad sudah pulang, ya?"

Senyum Claire melebar. "Ya, Dad bersamaku. Bisakah kau bergabung dengan kami? Aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu!"

Tidak lama, sosok Castiel dengan rambut hitam berantakannya muncul di ambang ruang tengah. Dean melambai kikuk, yang dibalas dengan Castiel mengerut bingung sampai mata birunya menangkap "benda misterius" di tangan Claire.

"Lihat apa yang Claire temukan, Cas," kata Dean saat Castiel melangkah mendekat.

Ayahnya tidak menjawab. Ada sesuatu di antara keduanya yang membuat Claire merasa bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya menyaksikan momen intim ini. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan patung yang ia temukan.

"Empat belas tahun." Castiel berkata dengan suara terpesona. Tangannya terangkat dan menangkup tangan Claire. Suaranya mendadak serak. "Empat belas tahun, Dean."

Claire membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Papa terdengar seolah hendak menangis. Ia menoleh untuk melempar pandangan bertanya pada Dad, saat Dean justru ikut menangkup tangan Castiel, bersama-sama memegang patung ini.

"Sejauh ini." Dean menimpali, dengan suara yang sama seraknya. Kemudian Claire menyadari bahwa tebakannya benar. Ini adalah cetak biru tangan kedua ayahnya.

"Papa?" Claire berbisik. "Dad?"

Castiel mengangkat wajah. Mata birunya berkilau. Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak ingat ini, Claire?"

Claire tidak berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Aku? Memangnya ini apa?"

Dean ikut tertawa. "Aku dan Cas membuat ini saat kami menikah."

Castiel mengangguk. "Semacam monumen bahwa akhirnya kami resmi berbagi nama belakang."

Mata Castiel tertuju pada inskripsi yang tertulis elegan di punggung tangan patung itu. _Castiel Novak-Winchester._ Claire tahu bahwa nama Dean ada di punggung tangan yang satunya.

Tetapi Claire masih belum mengerti. "Lalu aku…?"

Dean tertawa lagi. "Dasinya, Claire."

Claire menatap dasi biru yang menjaga agar patungnya tetap utuh. Ia mengerutkan dahi tidak memgerti. Tapi Papa dan Dad sama-sama memandangnya penuh harap, seolah mereka yang yakin Claire mampu menarik jawabannya.

Dan saat itulah semuanya… _klik_.

"Oh!" seru Claire pelan. "Aku memecahkan ini?"

Dean dan Cas tertawa bersamaan. Claire menyeringai.

"Benar, tapi itu bukan cerita keseluruhannya." Cas tersenyum.

"Kau berumur satu tahun waktu itu." Dean menimpali. "Kami baru saja membawamu pulang dari rumah adopsi."

Claire tersenyum saat mendengar hal itu. Ia tak lagi merasakan apapun selain perasaan bangga dan bersyukur karena telah diadopsi oleh pasangan Novak-Winchester. Orangtua kandungnya meninggal dalam kebakaran dan tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga kandungnya yang bersedia menampungnya setelah tragedi itu terjadi. Segalanya bisa jadi lebih buruk, dan Claire sangat teramat beruntung karena memiliki kesempatan untuk tumbuh dalam keluarga yang penuh kasih sayang ini.

Menelan kesentimentalannya untuk diri sendiri, Claire menyilakan sang ayah untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku dan Cas, kami sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk memiliki anak sejak lama. Dan saat akhirnya kami mendapatkanmu, kami masih saja gugup." Dean tersenyum, menerawang masa lalu. "Ketika kita pulang bersama, kami membawamu ke kamarmu. Tapi lalu setelah aku dan Cas keluar, kau menangis. Keras sekali. Cas sudah mencoba menenangkanmu tapi kau tidak mau diam. Lalu kupikir, mungkin untuk sementara waktu, sebaiknya kau tidur bersama kami."

Castiel tersenyum, meremas tangan Claire ringan. "Kami lumayan panik saat itu, setelah di kamarpun, kau masih belum berhenti menangis. Aku lalu menyerahkanmu pada Dean untuk digendong. Mungkin rasa gendongan kami berbeda." –Claire tertawa _, 'yang benar saja, Pa'_ – "Sungguh! Tangismu mereda, membuat kami sedikit lega. Dean menggendongmu dan kepalamu menyembul dari pundaknya. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa bukan Dean yang membuatmu tenang."

Mata Claire berkerling jenaka, pura-pura mengerutkan dahi dengan skeptis, ia lalu bertanya, "Benda ini yang membuatku diam?"

"Yap. _'Benda ini'_ yang menemanimu tidur sampai umur 4 tahun." Castiel menjawab lengkap dengan gerakan mengutip di udara.

"Lalu… bagaimana _ini_ bisa terjadi?" Claire mengarahkan mata pada patung di tangan. "Bagaimana aku memecahkannya?"

Dean menarik napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Kejadiannya sangat buruk. Kami bertengkar hebat malam itu."

Castiel tersenyum sedih. "Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak kami menikah. Kami begitu sibuk berargumen hingga lupa bahwa kau ada di ambang pintu memeluk ini."

Claire merasakan genggaman tangan ayahnya mengerat.

"Kau tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya, mengagetkan kami berdua, lalu mulai menangis. Tangisanmu yang paling keras sejak kau menangis pada malam pertamamu di sini."

"Secara instingtif, kami langsung menghampirimu. Ya Tuhan, tak bisa kau bayangkan, betapa takutnya kami jika kau terluka karena kau mendengar pertengkaran itu." Dean menggeleng sedih. "Kami langsung berlutut di sebelahmu. Cas mencoba menenangkanmu, sementara aku berusaha menyingkirkan patung ini, aku sangat takut ada serpihannya yang mengenaimu."

Kali ini, tangan Dean yang mengerat di antara mereka. "Dan saat kami berdua cukup dekat  agar kami bisa memeriksamu, kau menarik dasiku, Claire."

Castiel tersenyum. "Kami begitu dekat, hingga dahi kami terantuk. Lalu kau tertawa."

"Apa?"

"Kau, tertawa. Saat dahi kami bertabrakan." Dean tersenyum lebar.

"Itulah saat _kami_ , aku dan Dean, memutuskan bahwa hanya suara tawamu yang ingin kami dengar. Selamanya." Castiel menyelesaikan. Di sampingnya, Dean mengangguk.

Claire memandang kedua orangtua dengan takjub. Dan ia mendadak paham. Selama ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, ia _tak pernah_ ingat orangtuanya bertengkar. Claire tidak pernah bisa memahami cerita Krissy soal bagaimana orangtuanya bertengkar hebat hamper setiap hari. Ia juga tidak bisa memahami kenapa Alex tidak suka bila sang ayah menelepon ibunya. Claire tidak paham, karena ia tidak pernah melihat orangtuanya bertengkar. Tidak. Tentu Dad dan Papa seringkali berselisih paham, mulai dari hal sepele seperti sarapan apa yang cocok di hari Thanksgiving sampai hal yang kompleks seperti apakah sudah waktunya Claire diberi kebebasan untuk membeli mobil sendiri (sekedar catatan, tidak ada peraturan tentang sarapan apa di hari Thanksgiving dan _“Tidak, Claire, kau belum siap, kita tunggu sampai kau berumur 18 tahun.”_ ). Sebagai satu-satunya saksi hidup di rumah ini, Claire bisa mengkonfirmasi bahwa Dad dan Papa punya satu sistem kesepakatan yang membuat frekuensi argument mereka sangat rendah, nyaris tidak ada.

Dan.. _wow._ Apa Claire sudah bilang dirinya beruntung berada di tengah keluarga Novak-Winchester?

“Dad, Pa, itu…” Mata Claire memandang kedua orangtuanya bergantian. “…sangat _sappy._ ” Dan dengan kalkulasi waktu yang tepat, Claire membuat wajah jijik dan suara _‘yikes’_ yang nyaring.

Dean dan Castiel saling melempar tatapan takjub sebelum tertawa keras. Claire ikut lebur, mengetahui bahwa ia memang mewarisi jurus menghadapi _chick-flick moments_ dari Dean.

“Dan lagipula...” Dean berdehem, seringaian lebar di wajahnya belum pupus. “…kami sudah terlalu sering bertengkar saat masih jadi teman sekamar.”

Ia mengerling pada suaminya. Castiel mengerjap. Kemudian ikut tersenyum licik.

“Ingat Dean, saat kita bertengkar karena ranjang itu?”

“Yap, saat kita—”

Claire otomatis melepaskan diri dari tangan orangtuanya dan meletakkan patung sepasang tangan itu di meja. Menutup telinga, ia melarikan diri ke dapur.

“AKU TIDAK DENGAAAAAAR!”

 Dan hei! Claire sayang Dean dan Cas, tapi _yikes_ tetap saja _yikes._

 

 

**fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorta inspired by this fic [×](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6323788) for the tie thingy
> 
> Visualisasi untuk patung tangannya, kira-kira seperti [ini](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/40/9d/ea/409dea94044740849edc1d22b864f285--hand-art-beautiful-hands.jpg) , [ini](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/59/ac/8e/59ac8e7272475f549b71ff0557b47cc4--railing-ideas-deck-railings.jpg) , atau [ini](https://saimg-a.akamaihd.net/saatchi/335042/art/3455540/2525427-ZRAVSRTA-7.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> Jadi awalnya ini ditulis untuk JumblingJuly hari 7 , tapi aku mager dan cuman dapet beberapa paragraf aja, alhasil engga selesai deh hahaha
> 
> Untunglah, Yucc kembali datang dengan FFB3, omg aku terharu :’’) Aku kangen banget event ini dan sangat amat desperate buat bisa ikutan meski ga bakal seaktif FFB1 & FBB2 karena Jarvees masih rusak :(
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comment are appreciated <3
> 
> You can find me in[ twitter](https://twitter.com/belindarimbi13), I fangirl a lot there ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
